


Никто не знал

by Vodkyrie



Category: The Gentlemen (2019)
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-07
Updated: 2020-07-07
Packaged: 2021-03-05 00:01:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 575
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25125097
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vodkyrie/pseuds/Vodkyrie
Summary: За большой историей нетрудно упустить из виду отношения двух мужчин
Relationships: Coach/Raymond Smith
Comments: 2
Kudos: 41





	Никто не знал

Они были слишком разные... 

Один тихий, скромный, обходительный, как истинный англичанин предпочитает чай, ну просто образцовый выпускник элитной частной школы для мальчиков. И как такой стал правой рукой Микки Пирсона? Просто в тихом омуте черти водятся и к этому омуту лучше не приближаться, если жизнь дорога. Второй же — простой, честный, по-настоящему правильный. Живет по совести и “карапузов” своих учит так жить, правда пока с переменным успехом. Нет, у этих двоих не было ни единого шанса на встречу. 

Однако мы живем в мультивселенной различных путей истории и в соответствии с другим путем истории, они бы действительно никогда не встретились, Сухой Глаз мог заказать ограбление фермы Микки другим, и этого разговора в баре не случилось бы. Но Сухой Глаз пришел к “карапузам” Тренера. И теперь Тренер здесь, в этом самом баре, предлагает свою верность и службу Рэймонду. Все знают, что было дальше. 

Все знают, что случилось с Мэттью, Сухим Глазом, Большим Дэйвом и остальными. Но никто не знает, что было между Рэймондом и Тренером. 

Никто не знает как после отчета Микки по упавшему с моста китайцу Рэй набирал смс Тренеру (“Как насчет барбекю? У меня есть пара отличных стейков”) и как улыбнулся, получив лаконичный ответ (“Адрес?”). Никто не знает как тщательно Тренер собирался на этот ужин и как потом точно так же тщательно трахал Рэймонда сначала в гостиной перед камином, а потом в спальне. Никто не знает как утром Рэй готовил завтрак и пытался выпытать у Тренера настоящее имя и как тот, смеясь, отвечал, что они еще недостаточно знакомы для этого. Никто не знает, что после той ночи Рэй уже не спрашивал придет ли сегодня Тренер, он и так знал, что тот придет и утром Рэймонд снова попытается узнать его настоящее имя. Никто не знает, что уже на третье совместное утро он знал, что настоящее имя Тренера Персиваль и что самому Тренеру оно кажется слишком претенциозным и неподходящим. Никто не знает, что уже следующей ночью Рэй выстанывал это имя на простынях из египетского хлопка.

Никто не знает как Тренер запрещал Рэю заходить в тренировочный зал, раскладывал везде где только можно антисептики для рук и доводил свои офис и квартиру до стерильной чистоты перед его приходом. Никто не знал, что для Рэймонда он менял свои несомненно стильные спортивные костюмы на классические брюки и белую рубашку. Никто не знал, что с момента смерти родителей Рэймонд стал первым, кому Тренер сообщил свое настоящее имя, и первым в чьих устах Тренеру нравилось звучание собственного имени. 

Никто не знает как Тренер убеждал себя, что он ни капли не ревнует, что, несмотря на все, что между ними было, они с Рэем слишком разные и между ними может быть только секс (много секса), и как ему хотелось сломать нос Флетчеру за все его подкаты к Рэю. Никто не знает как тяжело было сказать Тренеру о своем уходе и как больно было слышать эти слова Рэймонду. 

Никто не знает как легко всегда правильный Тренер нажал на курок и убил тех русских, что покушались на жизнь Рэя и как его потом за это отблагодарил сам Рэймонд. 

И, разумеется, никто не знает, что после всего, что с ними произошло, после китайской мафии, покушения русских и сорванной сделки, Рэймонд и Тренер сбежали из Лондона на пару недель, чтобы узнать друг друга лучше вдали от наркотиков, “карапузов” и одного весьма назойливого журналиста. 

Никто, кроме Микки Пирсона, который всегда заботился о том, чтобы его люди были счастливы во всех смыслах этого слова, и “карапузов” Тренера, которые надеялись, что воскресные обеды с сэндвичами в ближайшей забегаловке перерастут в большое воскресное барбекю. 


End file.
